halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:S-115
thumbSi tienes alguna duda o comentario no dudes en escribirlo right|220px ' ' --[[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 30px (Talk Me) 01:39 11 jul 2014 (UTC) Ayuda con terminales y data pads Hola estoy reuniedo gente para agregar la informacin de las terminales de halo 3 y los data pads de halo reach a esta wiki, y queria saver si prodrias ayudar a este proyecto? un saludo y espero tu respuesta. Khyqe Chavira 20:31 19 jul 2011 (UTC) oye porque borastes lo que yo edite en y lo pusistes como estaba. te agradeceria que no lo hicieras contrami. por que estas borrando datos que yo puse y gracias por tu atencion. Wiki-239 00:26 28 jul 2011 (UTC) wiki-239 PORQ LE PUSISTE BORRAR A Chile? Es información verdadera! No me crees?! MIRA:http://www.halopedian.com/Chile [[User:Spartan-0115|'0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 14:06 30 jul 2011 (UTC) lo siento pero... cada vez que entrabas tu se jodia... ademas no hablabas Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 23:05 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Ya! ya esta! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 03:09 11 sep 2011 (UTC) En cuando se pasase el lag te iva a devolver Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 08:40 11 sep 2011 (UTC) 'Pido una sola cosa...' Esto... hace poco estaba editando la pagina 2559 y cuando le di guardar, lo q habia hecho se perdio.... por eso te digo q la proxima q edites ten mas cuidado, puede q lo q este editando no fuera mucho, pero de todos modos da rabia estar editando algo pa q salga q alguien edito antes y se pierda lo q se hacia.... Por eso te digo de nuevo ten mas cuidado al editar, te lo digo con tranquilidad porq yo tambien cometi ese mismo error, todo nos equivocamos de vez en cuando vale? :) ''' '''D@V¡d_09David-09 01:30 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Sobre lo anterior... En el historial aparece asi *(act | prev) 01:31 27 sep 2011 David-09 (Discusión | contribuciones) (609 bytes) (deshacer) *(act | prev) 01:12 27 sep 2011 Spartan-0115 (Discusión | contribuciones) (463 bytes) (deshacer) *(act | prev) 01:00 27 sep 2011 HumMorandree (Discusión | contribuciones) (626 bytes) (deshacer) Tu apareces aqui, despues de hummorandree .......si no editaste algo raro paso entonces.....en fin si te sentiste ofendido mis mas sinceras disculpas :) D@V¡d_09190.146.158.120 02:13 27 sep 2011 (UTC) si te acepto acepto tu propuesta desde hoy inicio Thom eod 01:54 5 oct 2011 (UTC) con tu paguina saludos hola soy nuevo me podrias dar consejos de como crear paginas Muchas gracias Agregar informacion hola spartan-0115 me preguntaba si puedo agregar info al verdad y reconcilacion de lo que aparece en halo zero? crees que a los usuarios les importe ese juego? Wilian jenkins 03:32 17 oct 2011 (UTC) gracias por el consejo. posdata:lei tus gustos y no tengo hermana xd Wilian jenkins 03:40 17 oct 2011 (UTC) categorias Bueno para mi, sobretodo ese articulo (halo: helljumper) si necesita esas categorias, la de esbozo, la de revisar (porque la informacion esta mal puesta), la de en obras porque pues todavia pensaba agregarle más info, pero acepto el consejo, saludos. Sangheilihereje 05:10 3 dic 2011 (UTC) ok Ok tomare el dato para asi mejorar en mis futuras ediciones. Sangheilihereje 05:16 3 dic 2011 (UTC) El Blog .... ya esta el blog??? Hunter x-117-x35pxdiscusión 05:07 15 dic 2011 (UTC) okok espero asta mañana bye'Hunter x-117-x'35pxdiscusión 05:45 15 dic 2011 (UTC) grunts finales Hola, yo no cree esa categoria de los grunts finales, pero considere en que si ya estaba pues debía completarla, saludos. Sangheilihereje 21:41 16 dic 2011 (UTC) ok ok amigo, gracias por el dato de la edición menor Sangheilihereje 22:18 18 dic 2011 (UTC) podrias no tocar la pagina que edito todavia? podrias dejar de editar la pagina que yo edito actualmente? Snah Hau 01:10 21 dic 2011 (UTC)Snah Hau haber amigo yo no puse la categoría de armas jiralhanae, yo a la página de brutes guardias de honor le puse la categoría de brutes y rangos, rangos jiralhanae pero nada más, esta bien que a veces haga las cosas mal, pero núnca me veras haciendo tales estupideces. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 04:41 1 ene 2012 (UTC) sobre lo anterior el que anda poniendo categorias basura es Haunted98 pone categorias como: GGG, HAY, DHS, y ya lo admitio. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 00:58 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Categoría Fauna Estoy tratando de quitar todas la categoría de Fauna en todas las páginas que lo tengan. Razones: *Se considera duplicado de la siguiente página Categoría: Animales. Talvez el nombre sea menos científico, pero la categoría de animales ya ah existido desde hace tiempo. *La categoría de Fauna no existe. Gracias por leerme n.n [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 01:44 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Batalla en Nueva Alejandría Por Favor, si tengo la Plantilla En Obras en el artículo, NO LO EDITES, está bajo mi construcción. No lo vuelvas a hacer. Saludos [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 01:17 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Genial! Haha Ok! ^^ Cuando tenga alguna duda, seras el primero al que le pregunte :3 perdon por parecer tan pendeja n00b xDD Sra.Spartan-115 17:13 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Demasiado Spam! xDDDD Sra.Spartan-115 04:06 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Estarás desbaneado, pero yo no te eh baneado, por si no sabías n.n. No diré quien fue, pero estoy seguro de que sabes que yo no fui, porque no estube en el chat todo el dia. [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 00:35 31 ene 2012 (UTC) jajaja si tan solo puediera 0115 No jodas ._. Ya deja eso de una vez por todas ¬¬ se que es una vil y miserabale MENTIRA ._. Sara 115 Discusión 02:29 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Bah. Yo se que yo canso con mi actitud emo ._. pero en fin, enserio deja eso ._. Sara 115 Discusión 13:28 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo Hola, últimamente tu comportamiento en blogs ha dejado mucho que desear ya que has insultado en repetidas ocasiones. Por esto, lamento decirte que te he tenido que bloquear. Debido a que es la primera vez que esto pasa, el bloqueo solo durara 3 días. Si quieres decirme algo, utiliza tu pagina de discusión, ya que es la única en la que podrás editar mientras dure tu bloqueo. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Praxedis']] (Talk-Discusión ) 23:12 21 mar 2012 (UTC) Baneo del Chat Hola, vi el mensaje que dejaste en la discusión de Darkness. La verdad no se porque dices que "solo" te banearon por decir eso, cuando rompiste las reglas de la wiki y el baneo es, por lo tanto, correcto. De cualquier manera, si quieres aclarar algo acerca del baneo, te recomiendo que lo hagas con Cris ya que el fue el que te puso la sanción. Un saludo [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Praxedis']] (Talk-Discusión ) 17:47 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Ya bajale Dejate de estupideces y debiste analizar mi mensaje antes de responder con un comentario muy idiota :l Sara 115 Discusión 15:52 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Cualquier tema de tu baneo no lo hables conmigo, haslo con Ripa. (Segun el subiste porno) Criscooper Dudas aca 19:32 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Mira Si no estoy mal, Sangheilihereje tenía razón en que andabas insultando a todos como loco, y no puedes negarte porque sabes que es verdad, ademas no fuiste al unico que le heche madres por lo de los blogs ._. Sara 115 Discusión 16:02 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Ok! Uhm, Bueno aun lo estoy pensando xD Una inocente pregunta.. ¿Porque tienes un gif de un Ogrin como firma? ._.? Sara 115 Discusión 01:10 19 abr 2012 (UTC) LOL! Yo conozco neopets desde hace unos 3 años ._. No sabes mas de neopets que yo :3 Sara 115 Discusión 01:32 19 abr 2012 (UTC) Uhm Yo creo que no, yo estube estudiando muchísimo tiempo, hasta se de los lugares mas reconditos de neopets. ._. Sara 115 Discusión 01:32 19 abr 2012 (UTC) 0115 me harias un favor? Por favor, esque necesitamos la Ayuda de todos para mejorar el ambiente del chat, y de la wiki. Podrías dejar de ser..uhm.. Grosero? es aveces molesto, no te quiero regañar ni nada parecido, solo te pido que por favor colabores un poco, si? Gracias Sara 115 Discusión 02:08 19 abr 2012 (UTC) Baneo del chat por un mes Debido al incoveniente de ayer, estarás bloqueado por un mes del chat apartir de este mensaje. Las razones son tu mal comportamiento hacia otros usuarios de la comunidad e insultos recurrentes hacia todos ellos. Espero que un mes te haga cambiar y comportarte un poco, debido a que tu comportamiento ah puesto en serio problemas a Halopedia debido a los reclamos en la central. Se te ah baneado y bloqueado varias veces, todas ellas de poca duración, por lo que hago esta desición y se me hace lo más justo. No te lo tomes personal, pero necesito evitar más problemas para la página. [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 21:22 19 abr 2012 (UTC) De acuerdo Está bien, a partir de ahora intentaré conectarme más al chat, a ver si nos encontramos y hablamos. Por cierto, encantada de conocerte. Saludos [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| Kill all covie bastards ]] ~ Archivo:AHa_BadgeAni.gif‎ ~ [[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| And finish the Fight]] ~ Archivo:Halo3.gif 23:27 19 may 2012 (UTC) PD: Miré tu página de usuario y tenemos algunas cosas en común. A ver si coincidimos en más :3. Igual Igualmente amigo, mucha suerte en las elecciones y también tienes mi voto. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 01:34 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Categorías Porfavor, no crees categorías que no son necesarias y mucho menos las agregues, ya que dañas los artículos y tendría que bloquearte. Lo digo por la Categoría "Armas Forerunner" que acabas de crear y estas agregando. tambiién te aviso que los prometeos no deben de llevar la Categoría de Especies, ya que son maquinaria forerunner, y no una especie en sí. Saludos!! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 01:28 10 sep 2012 (UTC) ahora que hiciste? Ediskrad327 (discusión) 01:24 2 oct 2012 (UTC) 3 meses es mucho para spoilers inventados, voy a ver si bajo la condena a 1 dia o menos Ediskrad327 (discusión) 01:30 2 oct 2012 (UTC) Editor Visual ¿Has intentado agregar en la barra de direcciones " ?veaction=edit " ? Por ejemplo: http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Armadura_Personal_Forerunner?veaction=edit 04:44 23 jul 2014 (UTC)